fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen (2015)
Directed and Screenplay by Claire Black Produced and Music by Nick Cartledge Narrated by Katharine Wood Music from Treasured Tales CD Book Associated production music The CD music is made a soundtrack. Here are the track list: #‣ Music in Page 1 & Page 2 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Opening Credits - Prolouge #‣ Msic in Page 9 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Carmen gets born #‣ Music in Page 7 & Page 8 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo's Attack #‣ Music in Page 7 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - The King #‣ If It Says So (Pooh's Grand Adventure) - George Lopez as Thief #‣ Music in Page 5 & 6 (Aladdin CD)) - The Thief's Advice #‣ Music in Page 13 & 14 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Meet Jack (Page 13 only) / Thought Love (Page 14 only) #‣ Music in Page 10 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Boingo's plot #‣ Are You In or Out? (Aladdin) - Jemaine Clement as Boingo (Boingo's 1st musical number) #‣ Music in Page 18 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo's Ghost #‣ Music in Page 14 (The Three Bears (CD)) - Ignastius & Mertin #‣ Music in Page 11 & Page 12 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - The King Returns / In Love #‣ Top of the Woods! (Hoodwinked) - Jemaine Clement as Boingo (Boingo's 2nd villian song) #‣ Music in Page 11 & Page 12 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - The King's death #‣ Music in Page 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, & 12 (Aladdin (CD)) - Boingo takes Carmen to the Cave of Wonders #‣ Music in Page 7 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Boingo in Disguise #‣ Music in Page 15 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - Boingo has the Lamp #‣ Music in Page 16, 17, & 18 (Little Red Riding Hood (CD)) - The Showdown / Confronting Ignastius & Mertin #‣ Music in Pages 15 & 16 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo Lion #‣ Music in Pages 12 & 13 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo VS Carmen #‣ Music in Pages 17 & 18 (Puss in Boots (CD)) - Boingo's mouse form & desmie #‣ Music from Page 21 & 22 (Beauty and the Beast (CD)) - Kingdom Celebration #‣ It's So Amazing (Movie version) (The Thief and the Cobbler) - Chorus #‣ It's So Amazing (Credits version) (The Thief and the Cobbler) - Elton John and Gloria Gaynor Cast *Carmen - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Jack - Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Boingo Bunny - Mertin (Krypto the Superdog) *The Thief - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Ignastius & Mertin - Kaa (The Jungle book) & Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The King - Trusty (Lady & the Tramp) *Boingo's Henchman - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Hopper (A Bug's Life), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Carlos (HOP), Tortoise John (Rango), Clayton (Tarzan), Vector (Despicable Me), and Mojojojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *The Merchant (named Maurice in the end credits) - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Boingo in Disguise - HiM (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lion Boingo - Scar (The Lion King) *Mouse Boingo - Remy (Ratatoullie) Villians' defeats *Boingo: Eaten by Jack. *Ignastius & Mertin: Flee off to see bees shot from the beehive by the Thief *Boingo's henchmen: Flee off with Ignastius & Mertin to see bees shot by the Thief *Bees: Sent back in the beehive by the Thief before the credits Main Character Mistakes *Carmen is the 2nd heroine to be born in the beggining. The first one is Ariel from Ariel's Beggining. Her Inspiration is Belle (from Beauty and the Beast). *Jack is the 3rd hero who met a girlfriend. The first one is Blu from Rio and the second one is Hercules from Hercules. His Inspiration is Blu (from Rio) *Boingo is the 2nd Blue Sky villian to have two villian songs. The first one is Nigel from Rio 2. Boingo's Inspirations are Nigel from the Rio series (they are both evil and have the same voice actor), Jafar from Aladdin (they turn into 2 creatures at the end and are defeated), and Discord from My Little Pony (they both speak in an italian accent). *The Thief is the 2nd one man is a bandit. The first one is the Thief from the Thief and the Cobbler. His Inspiration is Eeyore from Pooh *Ignastius & Mertin are the 2nd ones who are a duo who help their boss. The 1st ones are Pain and Panic from Hercules. Their Inspiration is Roscoe and Destoto (from Oliver and Company) *The King is the 2nd wise man who got dead by the main villian near the end. The 1st one is Nicodemus (from the Secret of N-I-M-H). His Inspiration is Nicodemus from the Secret of NIMH. *The Merchant is the 2nd one who is the merchant father of a heroine. The 1st one is Maurice (from beauty and the Beast).